godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Chi-You/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Take advantage of the Short Blade's advanced step and aerial triangle to swiftly dive into melee range, evade and dive right back in again after Fallen Chi-you's attacks. Aim to attack the upper body, head and the fist as these parts are weak to pierce. You might also want to target and unbound the arm wings to make it weak against the blaze attribute. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Still the better weapon to use against a Fallen Chi-You as it gives you a number of attack options. Your first role as the Long Blade wielder is to unbound the lower body using Impulse Edge to make it weak against the blaze attribute and to slightly strengthen the blade attacks of your allies. After this, you may opt to continue using blaze elemental impulse Edge on the lower body to inflict Down 'on Fallen Chi-You or you may shift your attacks to its fist or the upper body as these parts are weak to sunder. You can also target and unbound the arm wings to make it weak against the blaze attribute. *''Crush/Buster Blades: Not the best weapon to use against Fallen Chi-You. Wait for it to perform a move with a long animation before attacking it with Charge Crush. Aim for the fist and/or the upper body to maximize your damage. You might also want to target the arm wings to inflict '''Down on Chi-You and make the part weak against the blaze attribute. *''Elemental:'' Blaze elemental blades are effective against all of Fallen Chi-You's body parts other than the lower legs and arm wings. These parts become weak to blaze once unbound. *The best way to melee attack a Fallen Chi-You is to circle around it and wait for it to attack. It usually makes some noise and steels itself first before attacking. Land a couple of hits before it attacks, evade or block, then and land a few more blows during the backswing animation, then rinse and repeat. But still watch out for its spark karate chop attack, which can inflict Stun, and 360 degree spinning attack. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Using overhead homing or pseudo-homing shot or laser type bullets are the easiest way to kill a Fallen Chi-You. These bullets, like the IOD, usually land on its head or chest which have the weakest defense against pierce type bullets. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Using bomb or radial bullets, aim and fire on the Fallen Chi-You's lower body as it is weak against crush type bullets. The head is also weak to crush type bullets but it is difficult to aim as it has a very small target hitbox. Although the Fallen Chi-You's Aragami bullets are its own element, the bullets also deal a considerable amount of crush damage. Don't be afraid to use its own Aragami bullets on its lower body and/or arm wings. *''Elemental:'' Always use blaze elemental bullets when fighting against a Fallen Chi-You to maximize your damage output. *The best time to shoot a Fallen Chi-You is after it attacks, make sure to keep moving as it has homing projectile attacks. *You may also opt to use homing bullets or pseudo homing bullets like the IOD and shoot while circling around it. *''Rage Indicator:'' A blueish white aura is emitted by its body. *Chi-You's movement and attacking speed significantly increases while it is enraged. *All of its attacks will be faster and have lesser backswing animation. *Fallen Chi-You's glide attack will be charged with electricity and become more difficult to evade using side step. *Resistance to Hold will decrease to Standard (Unconfirmed Information). *''Head:'' The easiest way to unbound this part is to use small to medium sized blaze elemental shot bullets. This part is difficult to aim manually so use an overhead homing or pseudo homing bullet like the IOD . *''Arm Wings:'' This part has no weakness and the only way to unbound this is to concentrate your attacks on it using any type of blade. You can also equip a gun with a high crush attribute and fire Fallen Chi-You's own Aragami bullets to unbound it. *''Lower Body:'' Although you can break this part just by consistently slashing it, the fastest way to do it is to spam blaze elemental Impulse Edge or by firing bomb/radial bullets on it. You can also equip a gun with a high crush attribute and fire Fallen Chi-You's own Aragami bullets to unbound it. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Fallen Chi-You by continuously attacking the following parts: ** Arm Wings using any type of blade with the blaze element or by firing Fallen Chi-You's own Aragami bullets using a blast gun with a high crush attribute. **Lower Body using blaze elemental bomb/radial bullets or impulse Edge. **Lower Body using Fallen Chi-You's own Aragami bullets while equipping a blast gun with a high crush attribute. *They usually stagger when their head and fists are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Fallen Chi-You's will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it performs its shockwave attack or 360 degrees spinning attack. *You can easily evade its gliding attack by side stepping to the left or right (under its wings). *Watch out for Fallen Chi-You's lightning chop and back-step lightning clap attack as it can inflict Stun. Bringing skills like stun resistance or stun immunity will make the battle easier. *Fallen Chi-You's have above average line of sight but below average hearing. You can easily sneak up behind without it ever noticing you. It also doesn't notice immediately that there is a battle nearby unless it actually sees it. Aragami Bullets God Eater Burst God Eater 2 Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Aragami Materials Category:Fallen Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Flying / Floating Aragami Category:Medium sized Aragami